the_streets_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Combat Mechanics/Strategy
__TOC__ The Streets 1 The Streets' combat system is extremely wonky. For some unknown technical details, every single attack in the game must be led based on the player's ping. This is why you are not easily able to melee hit an opponent running away despite it seeming like you obviously hit him with the melee attack. It is also why guns have a delay on shooting them: this delay is equal to the player's ping. To check your ping, press Shift + F3. It is labelled in milliseconds (ms). Despite that, it's still hilarious to destroy people and throw them into walls, only to witness their poor ROBLOXian experience a catastrophic seizure. There are several aspects to The Streets' combat, which is mostly just figuring out how to connect the piss-poor melee hitboxes. 'Melee Weapons' : Each melee weapon exhibits one of three hitbox types: short, medium, and long. Short range weapons connect at an arm's length and medium ranged weapons connect at one and a half arm's length. : Short ranged weapons include: the Bottle, your fists, the Knife. These weapons attack quickly and drain less stamina. : Medium ranged weapons include: the Bat, the Machete, and the Pipe. These weapons are excellent at keeping foes at bay and are usually strong. : The long ranged weapons are the Golf Club and the Stop Sign. These weapons swing the slowest and consume the highest amount of stamina (1/3 of stamina on a basic attack). These weapons are good for playing defensively. :Melee weapons will hit as long as you get in range during some part of the attack animation. It doesn't matter at what point in the animation you contact your target with; as long as the animation for attack is still playing, you will hit. : All melee weapons have a sprint attack that use twice the normal amount of stamina and, if it hits, stuns your opponent by knocking them over face first. : Opponents that are face down on the ground can be hit by melee attacks at ground level, despite the weapon seemingly not being able to connect with the opponent's body. This indicates that the hitbox for the weapons do not match their swing and are vertically taller than what would be assumed. 'Ranged Weapons' : Point and click adventure. : Hide in houses and shoot people from 2nd story windows for maximum rape. : Remember to aim for the head because the Uzi can KO in 5 headshots. : Remember to lead based on your ping: you can check this with Shift + F3. 'Tactics' : Most fighting actually devolves into a monkey game of seeing who lands the first critical stun, but there are some ways to regain/maintain your advantage. Attacking an opponent facing you is far easier than attacking a retreating opponent (this is due to the ping principle stated above), as the hitbox cannot connect against an opponent sprint away from you unless you are directly touching each other, even if the weapon appears to be hitting them. You should never attack a retreating opponent. Additionally, keep a good watch on your stamina bar. You should refrain from making attacks which completely deplete your stamina unless you have a guaranteed hit. If you are attacking with a low stamina bar, squeeze out a final sprint attack before retreating to recharge. Stuns= : A stun can transform into a critical stun when the ROBLOX physics kicks in and knocks the player over, lasting about 2 to 3 seconds. There is no formula to causing critical stun, but the likelihood of inducing a critical stun increases when chaining sprint attacks or sprint attacking in small, dense locations. Stunning can also trap opponents in objects if positioned correctly. Running into a stunned opponent and jumping on them is also a good way to induce critical stuns. :Some weapons may seem to be better at critically stunning (i.e. knocking over your character), but really it's just due to the environment that a stun is caused in. The more you can confuse ROBLOX's physics, the better. 'Chain-Stunning' : Certain weapons excel at this, such as the Bat and Bottle. Chain-stunning can be done in third-person or first-person mode, but the main principle is hitting someone with a sprint attack three times in a row. Ideally, this causes enough chaos for the physics engine to put someone in an extended critical stun. You want to rapidly sprint attack into another sprint attack. Getting good at chain-stunning opens up good opportunities for taking on multiple opponents or mass genociding the bank. : Most players will sprint attack a critically stunned (or grounded) opponent, thinking the opponent is likely to be critically stunned again. This is not true, at least from my personal experience. It seems like the chance for a critical stun to take place is not affected by whether the opponent is already critically stunned or not. |-|Feigning= : If an opponent begins to chase you, you can initiate surprise attacks by briefly reversing towards the pursuer, and then sprint attacking them. Feigning an opponent is one of the main strategies used by combatants in The Streets. By pretending to retreat, you can bait an opponent into running straight into a sprint attack, and usually landing of these hits is enough to regain the advantage. First-person mode is especially useful for this type of fighting. 'Rope-a-Dope' : Another feigning strategy is to bait out the enemy's sprint attack and wait until the end of their attack animation, and then immediately retaliate with your own sprint attack. This is best done in first-person mode as backing off is a little more subtle when your character is constantly facing your opponent. You should also take note how many times they've attacked with a certain weapon, so you can estimate when they'll run out of stamina. : It is worth noting that these strategies mainly revolve around the ping principle — because every attack is delayed, defensive play is rewarded, and thus, never initiating an attack and always waiting for your opponent is theoretically the best strategy (with the exception of closed arenas). This is shunned upon by many active players, however, and they do this by calling it "baiting," as an insult. |-|Flailing= : If you get locked in a critical stun, you can still resist. While on the ground, you should continue to time your attacks to hit your assailant. Flailing is half luck and half precision. 80% of the time you're just fucked but it doesn't hurt to try for that precious 20%. 'I've won, now what?' : Congratulations, you've relentlessly bullied a Baconhair into submission. There are endless opportunities that await you! You can mash E with your weapon of choice to stomp them for a quick kill, or you can absolutely disrespect them by holding E and shoving them into a wall. Disrespect is extremely important, so make sure you shove as many people into walls as you can. Teabag, spit on them, do whatever you can to make your opponent feel ashamed. Another sinister tactic is dropping a downed person over expensive purchase pads such as the Glock or Uzi and continually knocking them out. People cannot reset while KO'd, and being stuck in a wall prolongs their stun. Alternatively, you can hold E and sprint, allowing yourself to fly into the air using their corpse as a magic carpet of some sort, which can help you get to the tops of tall buildings (but this trick can get you banned now because of Mr. SnakeWorl's brilliant anti-exploitz system). Flying to high now can also cause you to hit the kill barrier. The Streets 2 The combat system in the Streets 2 is a slight improvement over the Streets 1. Melee combat has a higher consistency and guns are better to use once you learn how to time your shots. Crouching improves gun accuracy and makes weapons like the Revolver a force to be reckoned with. When attacking with any gun, you are able to slowly move around during the attack animation. 'Vehicles' Vehicles are no longer the glitch-laden garbage jalopies that SnakeWorl most likely took off of the free model section of the Catalog. In the Streets 2, vehicles are a versatile tool that can be used to harass and disrupt the unwashed peasants who have no choice but to travel by foot. When destroyed using ranged weaponry, cars will explode. The resulting blast radius is large enough to send anyone inside the rear of the bank flying against the walls if you park your car against it. A moderate amount of damage is caused by the explosion, allowing you to finish off your target relatively quick. Recovery after a car explosion is fast so you need to act accordingly. One of the most evil things about vehicles is that you can constantly harass someone by running them over. Sure, they can damage your car and potentially destroy it if you're not careful, but that doesn't matter too much when you practically steal a third of their health just by ramming them. For example, you could simply keep circling the bank and ramming the same person over and over again if you're using a fast vehicle like the Exotic. Considering the crap accuracy of most guns in the Streets 2, it's unlikely your car will be destroyed before you can get away. That is, if you don't get it stuck in the Chicken Store like a retard. Additionally, camping the vehicle spawn while harassing an enemy makes for an easy escape method. All you have to do is shoot your target while they charge towards you at the vehicle spawn, spawn your vehicle, and then gtfo. It's really simple and will allow you to reposition yourself for a sneak attack (or you could just ram the bastard). Do not forget that you could also roleplay as the average Hamas soldier and use your vehicle for Jihadism. Simply park your car near the desired enemy and shoot it to blow it up. 'Propane Tanks' Knowing all the locations of the propane tanks is useful, as they can be used as traps against pursuers. Shoot them once and you'll send your assailant flying and put them at your mercy!